Kaiju Kombatants
by gojiratoho25
Summary: AU. Several years in the future, a contest is held to find the best kaiju controlling fighter in this world full of pokemon and digimon. Now, with the only chance his tribe has to free themselves from slavery, follow Raptor the Grovyle as he makes his way to the Kaiju Kombatants Tournament and win his tribe's freedom! Accepting OC's for this story as of chapter three.
1. Prologue

_**Kaiju Kombatants**_

**Prologue**

_It is the year 4729 A.D., and for the past millennia, pokemon and digimon alike have participated in a tournament to determine the best fighter every five years. These fighters do not use their own move sets or weapons; instead they use gauntlets that allow them to control beings that would more than likely destroy if not controlled._

_These beings with great power are called "kaiju", and these beasts are the reason why the tournament is called the Kaiju Kombatant Tournament. Many fighters participate with their own goals in mind, all fighting to become the next champion of the tournament. Those who participate either represent their tribe, themselves, or other positions, such as the champion._

_However, for the past ten generations, one tribe has not been able to participate. The Komodo tribe, who have been enslaved to mine since the beginning of the ten generations, have been punished the way they have for, as the current champion of the time stated, an 'act of treason by ganging up with others against the other fighters'. The fighter of the Komodo tribe was found guilty of this 'treason' and, as a result, the champion demanded that all of the Komodo tribe's kaiju-controlling gauntlets be taken away._

_However, one of the sons that the fighter had took one before it could be confiscated and ran off with it to a nearby cave. Although the son did make it to the cave, he was shot in the left shoulder and severely wounded. After burying the gauntlet, the son set up a lantern that he kicked over when the enforcers of the champion cornered him in the cave._

_The lantern lit a trail of gunpowder that led straight to a keg full of it and several sticks of dynamite bound into ten packs. The resulting explosion destroyed the cave and the son, as well as killed many of the enforcers. Since then, the champion of the time sentence the Komodo tribe to mine the caves for eternity until one of them entered the tournament and became champion._

_Soon after the Komodo tribe was forced into slavery, the winner of the tournament set up fractions to distribute the fighters into groups who could work together and team up with other fractions to fight their opponents. This decision was to honor the risk that the champion's friend, the fighter from the Komodo tribe, had done in order to make the tournament a better place for all the fighters._

_Since the last known gauntlet from the Komodo tribe was the one buried by the cave, no one of the Komodo tribe has been able to participate in the tournament. Even the legendary pokemon, who send one of their fighters to represent them every year, was unable to free the Komodo tribe from their slavery._

_Now, with the 1000th tournament about to begin, the Komodo tribe is despite to get a fighter to fight for them and become champion. What the tribe doesn't know is that one of their own is about to set off on the most importance journey of their life._

_This is where our story begins._

* * *

A Grovyle with a red vest is using a pickaxe to pave a new way in a cave for his tribe's next operation. The pokemon continues to chip at the cave wall as a Sceptile walks towards him.

"Hey, Raptor," the Sceptile said, "The tibal elders want everyone to come to the command center."

"Why's that, Joseph?" the Grovyle asks the Sceptile.

"The tribal elders have new plans for the mines," the Sceptile explains, "And since they want everyone to know this new plan, the elders sent me to get you."

"Could you fill me in when it's all over, Joseph," the Grovyle asks, "I need some alone time after what I did yesterday."

"You mean the fight against that Bisharp with the gauntlet."

"Don't remind me," the Grovyle growls, "I already got in trouble with the elders three times this week, along with the fact that they keep reminding me about the mistake that my ancestor made, and I just want some alone time just mining this cave."

"The elder's aren't going to be happy, Raptor," Sceptile mutters as he exits the tunnel, leaving Raptor to continue chipping away at the cave wall.

* * *

A few minutes later, Joseph walks into a tent with many Sceptiles, Grovyles, and Treeckos with seven Sceptiles wearing different colored ponchos crowding around a table. As Joseph gets to the table, which had a map of tunnels, one of the seven Sceptile elders turns to look at who has entered.

"Joseph, where's Raptor?" The elder asks.

"Yes," comments another elder, "This meeting has is of upmost importance."

"Well, you see," Joseph tries to explain, "Raptor want's to have some alone time after what happened yesterday."

"I can't believe that your son doesn't come to this meeting," another elder tells the first elder, "If your son wants to take over the Komodo tribe, Issac, then he has to participate in these meetings."

"Simon, I will allow it this time," Issac tells the third elder, "We keep reminding him of his ancestor's mistake, and we keep seeing him as my ancestor."

"Very well," the second elder agrees, "Now, we need to stop mining the tunnel that Raptor is in, since there's not really anything else to mine. These mines will be closed as well..."

* * *

Raptor continues to chip away at the cave wall, happy to have some alone time to himself after what happened earlier.

CLANG!

Raptor stops chipping at the cave wall to look at what he had strucked, and finding some weird metal strip sticking out of the cave wall. Going back near the entrance of the tunnel, Raptor grabs a smaller, handheld pickaxe to replace the his two-handed pickaxe and goes back to the cave wall with the metal strip.

Taking care to not damage whatever the heck the object was, Raptor starts to chip at the wall in order to remove whatever he found.

Ten minutes later, Rapor finally got the metal object out of the cave wall, and inspected his find. At one end of the object is a metal ring that covers a ruby-like object, with a smaller ring on the other end of the object. The metal strip of some flexable metal that connects the two metal rings, with metal straps on each side of the strip of mysterious metal.

Raptor holds the opened metal ring in his right palm, before the straps on the strip of the mysterious metal suddenly connected themselves and strapped the strange object to Raptor's right arm. The ruby-like object reaches his right elbow, while the open ring-like actually fades into his hand.

As Raptor suddenly feels the surge of pain going through is nerves system, a noise echos through his mind, having unknownly awaken something in the ruby.

"**EAAARREREUVIIEERUIIRRR**!"


	2. Release of the Komodo's Kaiju

**Release of the Komodo's Kaiju**

"So, the last mine that we will open is right here," the Sceptile with a blue poncho states, pointing at the map, "That is all the mines that we will open. Everyone is dismissed."

As the Treeckos, Grovyles, and Sceptiles left the tent to their private tents, the seven Sceptiles with different colored ponchos stayed behind to discuss something in private.

Joseph decides to head to Raptor's tent in order to inform him of what the elders have decided. As Joseph makes his way to Raptor's quarters, he couldn't help but notice small red drops on the ground every foot.

Upon reaching his destination, Joseph walks into the tent only to find Raptor with his entire right bandaged with a tan cloth.

"Raptor, what happened?!" Joseph asks his friend.

"A rock smashed against my arm," Raptor fibbed, not wanting his friend to know what has happened.

"Great, just great," Joseph comments, "The elders have closed some of our old mines and have designated spots for new mines, and you have your arm injured. The elders aren't going to be happy with this."

"I can take it," Raptor remarks sadly.

"Whatever," Joseph states, walking out of the tent and leaving Raptor by himself.

'I can't let them know that I found something,' Raptor thinks, 'Yet.'

* * *

The next day, some Grovyles, and Sceptiles are chipping at a cliff wall with pickaxes in order to create a new cave entrance. Around the both the making of the mine entrance and the tent 'village' are pokemon who are wearing strange gauntlets.

Raptor is sitting nearby the mining entrance, wanting to supervise the progress for his father. There was one particular individual who Raptor wanted to keep an eye on. This individual is a Bisharp, who is one of the pokemon who has a strange gauntlet on his left arm.

Unfortunately for Raptor, this Bisharp is positioned at the making of the mine entrance. One Grovyle, who wore a red scarf around her neck, stops chipping at the wall and takes a minute to take a breather.

"Hey!" The Bisharp exclaims, walking over to the resting Grovyle. "What do you think you're doing, not working on that mine?!"

"I…I was just stopping for a moment to breath," the Grovyle says, scared of the Bisharp.

Raptor saw this and got up. This Bisharp was dangerous, since he often abused his power and was known for punishing people over small things.

"I have told you people many times," the Bisharp exclaims, grabbing the Grovyle's arm with his left hand and raising his right fist in the air, "No one is allowed to take breaks of any kind when you are working!"

"That's enough, Vlad," Raptor says calmly, "You've had your fun. Now let her go."

Vlad lets the poor girl go, before stating to Raptor, "I never thought I would see you here today."

Vlad turns around, before stating, "Oh, and I think it's kind of hilarious that you broke your arm."

As the Bisharp walks away, Raptor waits until they are thirty feet apart before shouting, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Everyone who was working suddenly stopped and looked at Raptor as if he was crazy. Vlad turned around and smirked, before lifting his left arm into the air and saying loudly, "Arigera, come out and play."

From his hand, an orange ball of light came forth and went five feet in front of him, before taking on a shape nine-point-four feet tall and revealing the monster Arigera.

The monster has a split lower jaw, with two antennae on his head and a small wing-like protrusion on each side of his head. His arms are normal on the upper arms, but the lower arms are triangular shaped wings with claws near the tips.

On his blue body are dozens of red structures, which stretched to his arms, legs, neck, and tail. On the tip of his tail is a hand-like protrusion that looked like three sharp fingers.

On the monsters back are spikes that are hiding some sort of internal engines, while his shoulders have blue glowing orbs in small pits.

**(A/N:** Please look this monster up; my description of the monster doesn't do the creature justice.**)**

"So you want a duel, huh," Vlad states, as the rest of the 'villagers' and the pokemon with gauntlets come to find out what's happening, "Well than, what are you going to use?"

Raptor grabs onto the tan cloth on his arm and rips it off, revealing the gauntlet that attached itself to his arm. He holds his right arm up with his right palm pointing at his opponent as he shouts, "Go, Nyaga!"

From his palm, a ruby-red orb of light materializes and goes five feet away from Raptor before taking on an eleven feet tall shape and revealing a new monster.

This monster looks like a cross between Godzilla and a Green Anole, with black wavy stripes along its entire body. Its hands have three fingers and a thumb, each being tipped with claws.

On its feet are three toes much like a theropod dinosaurs with longer soles, each also tipped with claws. On its back is a spine-like mass that is black at the first third of the mass while the rest of the mass is dark green in color.

Its eyes are orange, with its mouth full of sharp teeth and his body is true green in color.

**(A/N:** As you can probably tell, this is the monster Nyaga. This is my own creation, so just use the description above.**)**

"Nyaga, go forth!"

"**EAAARREREUVIIEERUIIRRR!**"

"Arigera, attack!"

"**ARRRIIIIIIICCCCC!**"

Nyaga charges forth, as Arigera activates his organic "boosters" and takes flight. Getting up into the air in record timing, Arigera gets forty feet from the ground as Nyaga stops fifteen feet from Raptor.

Looking up, the Green Anole sees Arigera shoot fire balls from the orbs on his shoulders. Reacting fast, Nyaga rolls out of the way at a faster speed than he should be going at. Arigera flies to Nyaga's right side of him, hoping to get a shot in.

Thinking fast, Nyaga's tail suddenly elongates from its normal 11 feet long length to thirty-three feet long. Acting fast, Nyaga has his tail shoot up at his opponent, coiling around Arigera's neck.

Arigera struggles to get the tail off of his neck, before being pulled down and hitting the ground with the tail still having a hold on him. Nyaga lifts his opponent back up, before slamming him down in at his feet.

Retracting his tail from the flying monster's neck, Nyaga grabs ahold of the monster before bringing him up to his neck height and sinking his teeth into Arigera's neck

"**ARRRIIIIIIICCCCC!**"

Nyaga shakes his head around two times, causing the wound to increase. To save himself, Arigera swings his left wing and smacks Nyaga away. Taking to the air again, Arigera lets loose five more fireballs from his shoulders.

Nyaga manages to dodge three of them, but one hits the Green Anole in his face, while the other one hits the left side of his gut.

"**EAAARREREUVIIEERUIIRRR!**"

Arigera chuckles at his enemy's pain, but is taken aback when his enemy looks up at him. The right side of Nyaga's face only has first-degree burns, but by the time Arigera cries in disbelieve, Nyaga's face is entirely healed.

Nyaga's gut tells the same story. Everyone except for Raptor is shocked. Normally, a monster's wounds take far more time to heal up, not a few seconds for burn marks.

"**ARRRIIIIIIICCCCC!**"

Arigera flies towards Nyaga and tries to slam him into the ground. However, Nyaga holds his arms out in front of him and grabs ahold of the flying monster, which is now pushing both of them backwards.

Nyaga's feet continue to slide across the ground, before he uses his tail to elongate to be just fifteen feet long and wraps it around Arigera's left leg. Nyaga has his tail bring Arigera's left foot to the ground, causing the flying monster to have his right foot be planted on the ground to avoid losing his balance.

With both monsters now on the ground and not sliding backwards, Nyaga and Arigera start fighting to gain control over the other. Both monsters struggle for a few minutes, before Arigera spits blood out of his mouth.

Both monsters separate, as Arigera starts having foam bubbling at the mouth. Taking advantage of this, Nyaga grabs both of the flying monster's upper arms before sinking his teeth into the wound on Arigera's neck.

Arigera weakly cries out, as he waves his arms around to try to get his opponent off of him. However, Nyaga continues to maintain a tight grip on the flying monster's neck, remaining still throughout the entire attempt.

After thirty seconds of trying, the foam coming from Arigera's mouth turns into a crimson red. Now everyone, except Raptor, figures out what was happening to the flying monster. Nyaga is delivering venom from his mouth into Arigera's neck and killing him from the inside.

"Arigera, get away quickly!" Vlad shouts in fear.

Unfortunately, Arigera's arms suddenly stop waving and fall to the side of the body. Nyaga lets go his grip on the neck and, taking his enemy's neck in his hands, flips Arigera over his right shoulder.

Nyaga takes a few steps back, looking down at Arigera, before the flying monster's body suddenly becomes like glass and cracks form all over his skin. As the body dematerializes, Nyaga lets loose a roar.

"**EAAAAARRRRRREREUVIIEERUIIRRR!**"

Raptor raises his right hand and calmly says, "Nyaga, return."

Nyaga dematerializes back into the ruby-red orb of light, which proceeds to return to the gauntlet.

Everyone is stunned at what just happened. A Sceptile with a red poncho, who is Issac, walk up to Raptor and says, "Raptor, you need to come with me. Now."

* * *

Raptor: Nice battle, man.

Ray: Thanks. Well, know you know some of Nyaga's powers: He has a venomous bite, his tail can stretch out far longer that his maximum length, and is very agile despite his size.

Raptor: Is there more to his powers?

Ray: Yes, but they won't be revealed now. That's for another day.


	3. Intermission: Character Submission

**Kaiju Kombatants Character Bio Submission**

Hey, everyone! I said in the short summary that I would be accepting Original Characters for this story. Well, before I get to my third chapter of this story, I would like people to submit characters for this story.

These characters can range from the digimon just expanded for this story, to pokemon characters that interact with the main characters in this story.

If you want to submit a character, I would suggest looking up which monster your character will have. The best way to find daikaiju is by looking at websites, such as Ultra Wiki and Toho Kingdom. I find these two sites to be informative for finding more obscure daikaiju. Also, look at the reviews of the story.

The reason for looking at the reviews is to find out which monsters have been taken and what monsters you can get. Then just follow this simple guide line to submit a character.

- Name

The name of the character is a must have.

For digimon, include their name as the first name and their partner's last name from the show as their own last name.

**Edit:** Guilmon and Renamon are taken already.

For pokemon, create first and last names based on the pokemon and what type it is. Also, the character can have a nickname that, if present during the tournament, the announcer can say.

**Edit: **Since I am allowing people to represent the villains, the leaders of Team Aqua (Archie), Team Magma (Maxie), Team Galactic (Saturn is taken, but Cyrus is available), and Team Plasma (Ghetsis) are up for grabs. Giovanni is taken, unfortunately.

- Pokemon

For pokemon entrance only; please tell what pokemon the character is, such as Charmander or shiny Pikachu. Don't pull rank and try any legendary pokemon, since they are included already in the story.

- Monster

Simple for this one, but at the time this is posted, the following monsters have been taken:

Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Varan, Gomora, Lidorias, Bolgils, Bagan, Grand King Ghidorah, Arigera, Zigra, and all of MY original kaiju.

Also, be sure to look at the scrapped section of Toho Kingdom, since they have some monsters that didn't make the cut, but can be used for this story. Plus, if you want, you can submit your own original kaiju for the story.

- Age

Character's age, not the monsters age. That being said, I will be accepting only the age range of 14 – 50.

- Clothing

What does the pokemon/digimon wear? If they don't wear anything, than please put which arm their kaiju controlling gauntlet is on.

- Reason for fighting

What is your character's motivation for participating? To impress someone? To prove that they are strong? To be recognized for their monster's strength?

- Represents

Who does your character represent in the tournament?

If it's a tribe, than make up a tribe that has a name that associates with something relating to the pokemon. It's okay to put that they represent themselves.

Also, NO CHAMPION! I have already created the champion, so don't pull that on me. Same goes for the legendary pokemon.

**Edit:** I have forgotten to mention, Team Rocket and the rest of the other villains are able to be used. So you can say that they represent the villains.

- Personality

What is your character's personality?

- Monster's powers

Please submit the monster's powers with dashes, that way I can figure them out. Also, please give a brief description of the powers that the monster has.

If the monster doesn't have powers, then just put "none". Also, if the monster you choose hasn't appeared for a long time, then tell me and I will add onto the powers.

- Weakness

This only applies to monsters that have a weakness. So if you find a monster that has a weakness, then please put it in for future reference.

- Mentor

Who trained your character to control monsters? Please put down who trained them and not the trainer's monster. That way it could be fair.

There is another element to the story, which is the fractions that the characters are sorted into. However, I will decide what fraction that the monsters will go into.

Possible ideas for the monsters: Gigan, Mecha King Ghidorah, Alien Baltan, Yapool, King Kong, Dodongo, MechaGodzilla '74, Biollante, and Kemular.

Have fun creating characters, and be sure to tune in next time to find out what happens and which monsters appear next time.


End file.
